


A Safe Place Made

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose's canonical pillowfort skills, F/M, Fluff, Let the freelancers sleep, Retirement Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Wash’s paranoia won’t let him relax so it’s up to Caboose and Carolina to help him out.





	A Safe Place Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soultea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Soultea).



“I made it SAFER.” Caboose grinned.

 

“Huh?” Wash asked. 

 

Caboose stared at him for a moment, his brain processing. “OH, I’ll show you!” He grabbed the ex-freelancer’s hand and tugged him sprinting towards ‘Blue Base.’

 

Wash had been out on the grassy hill in between the bases enjoying the night sky. He was definitely not on patrol, because that would be paranoid. Their secret moon was  _ not _ about to be attacked by space pirates.

 

“Caboose! Where are you taking me??” 

 

“To bed!” Caboose replied cheerfully. 

 

“W-wait what?” 

 

Wash’s arm was sore by the time he was dragged all the way up stairs to the hallway where the bedrooms were. They stood outside his door. His name (not his name) was neatly engraved. Underneath was a dry erase board that was mostly filled with dicks written in green and blue cat faces. In neat teal was a list of things needed on their next shopping run to Chorus. Beside 

 

“Why are we here, Caboose?” Wash asked. Which was a stupid question. They were in front of his own bedroom. According to his mission clock--according to his  _ clock _ it was 3AM… actually it was way past Caboose’s bedtime. Usually he would be conked out by midnight.

 

“Grif and Simmons are always asking the same thing!”

 

“Shh,” he pressed his finger to his lips. “Indoor voice at night, okay buddy?”

 

“Oh, sorry, right. Still not used to the whole...doors thing.”

 

To be fair Caboose had spend the last five plus years in an army base with no doors with people that communicate by screaming...himself included sometimes. Still, he didn’t need Tucker bursting into the hall naked to complain about the noise.

 

“It’s alright. So why are we in front of my bedroom?”

 

“I made it  **safe** ,” Caboose repeated. “Tucker said that you don’t go to bed because you don’t feel safe, and something about nightmares and bad people, and brain damage…. He talks a lot. So I made it better for you!” He ended in a whisper shout. 

 

Wash blinked, better? “Uh, Caboose. You know I don’t mind you going in my room,” (mostly because he never went in there anyway, “But--” he could only imagine the items Caboose added that would probably kill him rather than provide any sort of protection. 

Before he could further his protests, Caboose opened the door. Like an excited puppy he went in and gestured to … to his bed.

 

“Tadaaaaa.”

 

The bed had been converted to a pillow fort. He wasn’t even sure where Caboose could have gotten all the pillows, although some of them were red so maybe he had some idea… It was covered in blankets, a tiny Blue Team flag proudly balanced at the top.

 

“You… made this?” He asked a bit in awe.

 

“It has EVERYTHING!” Caboose said, not able to contain his excitement. “There’s a flashlight if you are afraid of the dark,” He clicked on the flashlight to show him that it did indeed work, “A family portrait for when you get lonely,” Caboose pointed the flashlight at a crayon drawing of Blue Team and Red Team with Wash in the middle holding Caboose and Carolina’s hand, Tucker perching on a rock behind them. “A blanket for when you are cold--this one is a special blanket. It’s blue.” There were lots of blue blankets in the fort, but this one was Caboose blue, which was sort of sweet. “Snacks for when you are hungry, and a cat because you like cats, Donut made it for you,” Caboose spotlighted a little pink cat stuffed animal made out of socks with blue button eyes. “ANNND Carolina to give you hugs when you feel sad!!!” 

 

Carolina pulled off the blanket hiding her and poked her head out of the fort, grinning at him.

 

“W-What?!!!” 

 

“GOD DAMN IT IT’S 3AM” Tucker shouted banging on the wall.

 

“Indoor voice Agent Washington,” Caboose reminded him seriously.

 

“I--Uh…”

 

“Don’t you wanna try it out, Agent Washington?” Carolina smiled pulling away one of the blanket flaps.

 

“You… did this for me?” Wash squeaked. 

 

Caboose leaned over and gave him a crushing hug and then yawned. “It’s way past Freckles’ bedtime, I should go read him his bedtime story. Night night Carolina, night night Agent Wash.” 

 

And just like that, Caboose handed him the flashlight and was gone.

 

And Carolina was still holding the door to the pillow fort open for him.

 

Slowly he pulled off his armor and climbed in, illuminating the surprisingly well constructed pillow fort with the flashlight. Carolina wrapped her arms around him and he leaned against her.

 

“It was his idea, but I might have suggested a few items to add,” Carolina said cheekily. She kissed his temple. “You need to relax, and yes, I know how ironic that is coming from me.”

 

He was going to brush it aside, but he couldn’t. Not with her.

 

“Even when I try to be prepared it all goes wrong. What if I’m not ready and--”

 

“Shh,” Her lips tickled his ear. “I know. But everyone is worried about you. Even Caboose picked up on it.”

 

“He’s more perceptive than we give him credit for,” Wash grumbled. He let himself untense and let her guide him downwards so they were lying together. It felt warm… and safe...

 

“I don’t want to go to sleep, Carolina.”

 

“Then we won’t sleep,” She promised instantly. “You know it’s not my favourite pass time either.”

 

Wash smiled, “Yeah… still, Grif will be proud of you. A pillow fort.”

 

“I know right?” He could feel her lips upturn against his neck. Her smiles had grown so much more numerous since joining the Reds and Blues...and so had his.

 

And that was good. 

 

“Besides,” Carolina adjusted her position reaching over for her data pad setting it to projector so that it illuminated on a blanket backdrop, “Sleepovers aren’t for sleeping anyway.”

 

“Sleepover?”

 

“Sure, there are snacks, ancient Disney shows on my data pad. I’m staying all night.”

 

“Ducktales?”

 

“Of course, how long have I known you?” they rolled over and propped themselves up against a pillowed wall, still snuggled together. The opening music softly played. They wrapped the special blue blanket around themselves, Agent Purrington nestled between them. 

 

“Moments like this, maybe they don’t last forever for people like us, but they’re important,” She whispered. Maybe to him or to herself, but he could only agree, head pillowed on her strong shoulders, red hair tickling his cheek. 

 

He had never had a better night’s sleep.

 


End file.
